Sonic the Hedgehog (Paramount)
|-|Sonic= |-|Sonic (Electricity-Amped)= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist in the 2020 self-titled CGI/live-action film developed by Paramount Films. He is an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog who lived at Green Hill Zone as a child, but had to leave due to the echidna's wanting his power. He eventually hides on Earth for years until he causes everyone's power in the entire Pacific Northwest to go out. He must then go to San Francisco with his new friend Tom Wachowski, a small town sheriff, to get his rings back and hide once again, determined to save the planet from the evil Dr. Robotnik. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely higher with electricity Name: Sonic the Hedgehog, Blue Devil Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020 film) Gender: Male Age: Likely in his teens Classification: Anthropomorphic hedgehog, outlaw Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Superhuman Speed, Electricity Manipulation (Can harness electrical energy, which courses through his quills. An individual quill can provide a large shock. Can also generate electrical blasts), Perception Manipulation (Can make his view of time slow down), Air Manipulation, Healing, Portal Creation and BFR via Rings (His rings can create portals to other planets, and trapped Robotnik on a planet filled with mushrooms), Shockwave Manipulation (Can cause sonic booms while running) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can destroy Robotnik's cars and his large ship), likely higher with electricity (Caused the entire Pacific Northwest's power to go out with his shockwave of electricity) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, likely far higher (Can move fast enough to the point where missile explosions are at a complete stop) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived small explosions that were in close proximity to him. Withstood a laser blast from Robotnik that caused an explosion, but was knocked out for a few seconds. Should be comparable to his attack potency) Stamina: High (Can run long distances without getting tired) Range: Standard melee range normally. Several meters with electrical blasts, Planetary via shockwaves (Created an electric shockwave that reached our satellite). Universal via rings (It is stated that Earth was on “the far side of the universe") Standard Equipment: Rings Intelligence: Average (Sonic was depicted as having the mind of a hyperactive, easily distracted teenager. Despite this, Sonic displayed impressive control over his super speed, having demonstrated flawless coordination, equilibrium and dexterity. He can change direction with immediate sharp turns and come to a screeching halt on the spot, as well as being able to engage in combat with Doctor Robotnik‘s vehicles, deftly weaving around his numerous projectiles and overwhelming him with a series of momentum-fueled strikes) Weaknesses: Can act a bit cocky. Can lose focus of deadly objects and danger careening towards him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Dash:' Sonic curls himself into a spiked ball and dashes at high speeds. Is strong enough to launch away and destroy large vehicles. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Perception Users Category:Air Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Healing Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Mammals Category:Aliens Category:Ring Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users